Lo nuevo Ayuda
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Tres jovenes diferentes llegan a Death City junto con la Maken. Tan pronto como transcurre el tiempo esa joven de cabellos rosas despierta sentimientos dentro de un guapo y joven shinigami, al igual que esta se siente enamorada de el. ALTO no solo desperto senimientos dentro de el... OCC por parte de Chrona KxCxSxB*S SxM B*SxP RxL ¡LEMON! POSIBLES TRIOS
1. Nuevas Personas

**OTRO FIC** xDDDD si lo se como fastidio cuando no termino un fic y sigo con otro e.e"  
PERO tranquilas ;) los pondre al dia todos... espero :DD  
AGRADECIMIENTOS A MI MAMÁ! Hoy viernes era la entrega de notas y adivinen! no pudo ir a traerlas! x33 porque tuvo un problema mi hermana y laralalrarala xD ajamm  
disfruten~ ;)

* * *

**LO NUEVO SIEMPRE AYUDA**

CAP 1 – NUEVAS PERSONAS

Cuatro personas vestidas en túnicas negras que cubrían todo su cuerpo, 3 de ellas eran mujeres solo 1 era notorio que era hombre pues era el mas alto y con hombros anchos

-¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a entrar- dijo el chico a la jóvenes  
-pues tendrás que cargarla, no creas que ella correrá todo ese trayecto- le respondió la mas bajita pero resaltaba su figura de pechos grandes y una cintura algo pequeña  
-¿yo? Ahh eres una floja bien- dicho esto carga a una de las chicas

empezaron corriendo, prácticamente competían por ver quien llegaría primero…  
En la entrada del Shibusen estaban 3 chicos peleando, uno de ellos un peli negro con tres peculiares líneas les disparaba a dos chicos un engreído peli azul y un flojo albino. Otras tres personas presenciaban el acto un hombre de cabello blanco, una rubia ceniza y una peli negra

-Death the Kid... Soul "Eater" Evans... Black*Star... nunca se aburren de pelear- dijo el hombre peli blanco  
-al parecer no Stain-hakase- dijo la rubia, Maka

justo en ese momento llegaron 4 siluetas, todas vestidas de negro.

-Stain Hakase ¿Quiénes son ellos?- cuestiono la peli negra alta  
-2 de ellos son sobrinos de Shinigami-sama, 1 de ellos no se, 2 son armas-  
-¿entonces serian 5? Solo vemos 4-  
-un arma esta escondida en uno de ellos-  
-¿Cómo la Maken?- cuestiono Maka  
-si Maka, así es-

En ese momento las 4 siluetas se quitaron la capucha dejando ve sus rostros, dos eran peli negros con tres líneas en su cabello estas estaban casi completas, sus ojos eran celestes y tez morena la joven era bajita pero el chico era alto; otra de ellos era la peli rosa, de ojos azules, tez pálida y la ultima rubia ondulada, ojos pardos, tez pálida, alta **(N/A: es una vampira mis nenas ^^)  
**  
-ella… ella… es… ¡LA MAKEN!- grito Maka con todas sus fuerzas  
-¿Qué?- le grito el albino a su compañero el cual dirigió su atención a la peli rosa  
-SOUL- le grito su técnico lo que entendió con rapidez transformándose en una guadaña  
-OIGAN NO ME QUITEN ATENCION YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA MERECE TODA LA TENCION- grito un molesto peli azul, Black*Star  
-ellos…- susurro el pequeño Shinigami, Death the Kid

media vez Maka tenia a Soul transformado no dudo en ir a atacar a la peli rosa mejor conocida como "Maken". Mala idea la de la rubia pues fue detenida por la chica rubia con sus dos manos convertidas en medias guadañas

-no le pones una mano encima- dijo en tono amenazante la rubia  
-¿crees que sea necesario pelear Minnie?- le pregunto la oji cielo  
-si se acerca a Kuro-chan si- le respondió  
-ya veo… tu la de ojos verdes, aléjate de Kuro-chan o te podría lastimar- le sonrió a la oji cielo a Maka  
-Jumbiie, relájate… es solo una niña- le reprimió el oji cielo  
-¿y yo? Si la que la esta amenazando es Minnie- se defendió Jumbiie  
-¡CALLENSE!- les grito Maka  
-oh no… me grito…- dijo Minnie en un tono sombrío  
-bien, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso MINNIE- la oji jade retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás  
-a la orden-

un brillo cegador desprendido de la chica de ojos pardos, era un arma, la pequeña oji cielo la tomo con gran facilidad a pesar de que se viera que pesaba, era un guadaña de dos filos negra con detalles verdes, la morena giro con facilidad entre sus dedos.

-mejor prepárate para morir "ojos verdes"- le amenazo la morena  
-no Jumbiie, no la debes matar…- le reprendió el moreno mayor  
-si pelea buscas, pelea tendrás- le dijo Maka

dicho esto ambas técnicas empezaban a pelear, la morena menor utilizaba la guadaña con facilidad para defenderse de los ataques de la oji jade

-¡ME HARTE! SOUL- grito Maka  
-okey…- le respondió el albino convertido en guadaña  
-TAMASHI NO KIO MEI- dijeron al mismo tiempo que la guadaña se convertía en "El Caza Brujas"  
-que débil ¿verdad Minnie?- le dijo la morena menor a su arma  
-si… pero si hacemos la resonancia le haríamos daño, dale un choque de almas para que se este quieta- le respondió el arma en que se reflejaba la rubia de ojos pardos  
-bueno, sabes que esto será aburrido…-

la pequeña oji jade les lanzo un ataque con su "Caza Brujas" el cual la morena esquivo

-contenía ondas de magia… no quiero usarla pero si tu insistes "ojos verdes"- le dijo Jumbiie  
-inténtalo- le amenazo Maka  
-_Tenebris, Tenebris, Timorem_- dijo Jumbiie, en ese momento una oscuridad cubre a las chicas y a sus amigos que las observaban  
-DEATH JUMBIIE DETENTE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO- le grito Julian- _Lucis, et Lumina Dispersés Ténèbres!_- extendió sus manos los cuales hicieron que la oscuridad se dispersara  
-que aburrido… bueno no lo hare, lo siento- se acercó de sorpresa a la oji jade- _Aturdimiento del Alma_- unas ondas saquearon a la oji jade junto con su arma  
-¡tonta!- le grito el oji ámbar ganándose la atención de todos- ¡LA SIMETRIA DEL INSTITUTO!- en ese momento la rubia de pelo ondulado vuelve a su forma humana  
-quiero sangre… o por lo menos algo de color rojo- insistió la pequeña vampiresa  
-je tranquila, debemos ir a la Death Room, debo disculparme con "ojos verdes", llevar a Kuro-chan al laboratorio para sacarle el alma de su arma para que no interfería con su desarrollo- miro a la peli rosa  
-espera Jumbiie-chan… yo también… quiero… disculparme-  
-¿y que fue lo que le hiciste a la "ojos verdes"?- le pregunto Julian  
-lastime a su compañero cuando estaba bajo el control de… de…- no completo su frase pues la morena menor la abrazo  
-tranquila Kuro-chan ya no te puede hacer nada- contemplaba a la peli rosa  
-¿Qué paso?...- pregunto aturdida la oji jade  
-mi prima y su arma te atacaron, agradece que sobreviviste…- le respondió el oji ámbar, este voltea a ver sus "amigos"- al igual que ustedes  
-me quitaron el protagonismo… me lo quitaron Tsubaki…- decía un frustrado peli azul, Black*Star  
-oye… ¿Maka, cierto?- se acercó la morena menor a la oji jade- lo siento si te lastime… no era mi intención- le sonríe a la oji jade  
-no… hay problema- le sonríe de igual manera  
-etto… Usagi-chan…- se acerca la peli rosa a la oji jade- lamento… lo de… tu sabes… la iglesia…- se esconde detrás de la morena menor  
-si me permites puedo quitarle la cicatriz a tu compañero- dijo de la nada el moreno mayor  
-claro… ¿Soul?- miro a su compañero albino que estaba acostado  
-¿si? Ah… claro- se saca la campera y la camisa mostrando la cicatriz  
-no es la gran cosa que creí que seria…- dijo Julian- te dolerá…- les regalo una sonrisa- _Cicatriem Cicatriem disparaît_- al decirlo la cicatriz que tenia Soul desaparece  
-¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Son brujas?- pregunto una Maka asustada  
-parte brujos, parte Shinigami- sonrió la morena al respóndele  
-y cuando hace la resonancia de almas… parte vampira- dice animada la rubia  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Maka  
-veras Maka, ella al ser una vampiresa pura tiene mas poder y mas fuerza, yo por mi parte tengo magia y poderes de un Shinigami cualquiera, al hacer la resonancia de alma nuestras almas se funden junto con nuestros poderes por ende si me llegaran a atacar a mi cuando estamos en la resonancia fácilmente Minnie se convierte en humana y yo en arma, claro que esto no dura mas de 5 minutos- contesto Jumbiie  
-bueno creo que es hora que se presenten ¿no?- dijo el oji ámbar quien observaba todo  
-como digas… yo soy un Shinigami y brujo, Julian Death, gemelo mayor por 10 minutos y técnico- respondió el oji cielo  
-yo soy Jumbiie Death, Shinigami y bruja, gemela menor y técnica- respondió con tranquilidad la morena  
-yo soy Minnie Kiriyuu, vampiresa pura y arma, mi técnica es Jumbiie como ya vieron- respondió la chica rubia  
-creo que eso es todo- dijo Julian  
-si… debemos ir a la Death Room para informarle a mi padre su llegada-  
-interesante… me dieron ganas de disecarlos… una mescla de una bruja con un Shinigami…- sonríe sádicamente el hombre peli blanco que se mantuvo callado- los disecare  
-inténtalo y nuestro padre te condena al infierno- le dijeron a la vez los gemelos  
-¿Quién es su padre?- pregunto la espada demoniaca, Tsubaki  
-el hermano mayor de Shinigami-ojisan, el Dios del Inframundo- respondió con facilidad el oji cielo. Por parte del grupo de jóvenes se tensaron…  
-por cierto… ¿ustedes darán apertura a la fiesta no?- pregunto el oji ámbar  
-si…- dijeron sin interés alguno los 3 jóvenes recién llegados  
-¿Qué harán?- pregunto el hombre con un tornillo en la cabeza  
-cantar…- respondió Minnie a lo que todos abrieron sus ojos como platos  
-ya me quiero quitar esto- dijo Jumbiie jalando su túnica negra  
-quítatela…- le respondió su gemelo mayor quien empezaba a quitarse la de él mostrando un gran físico pues… no llevaba puesta camiseta alguna solo un pantalón negro con toques de camuflaje negro y botines negros  
-bien, bien- le dijo la menor quien se quitaba su túnica que solo llevaba puesto un pantaloncillo corto al nivel de las rodillas color rosa con una blusa corta de color negro que mostraba su plano abdomen junto con un par de zapatillas negras  
-yo igual me la quito- les dijo la vampiresa a su grupo ella llevaba puesto una falda corta amarilla y botines negros que eran realmente largos solo mostraban un poco de piel, su camisa una tonalidad pastel de amarillo **[N/A: si quieren véanse el traje de Hatsune Miku así es ^^] **

-Kuro-chan ¿no te la quieres quitar?- le pregunto la morena menor  
-quizás… después…- dijo la peli rosa sujetando su brazo con nerviosismo, ella sentía unos ojos sobre ella y no quería descubrir de quien eran  
-_¿Qué demonios le pasa? Nunca ha actuado así… a menos que_- la morena en sus pensamientos volteo a ver a su joven primo de ojos ambarinos que miraba a su compañera de manera boba

* * *

Hasta aqui :33 con el primer capi :33 de este fic tengo 2 cap mas adelantados e.e  
Quizas... me ponga a actualizar algunos... mejor hago votacion ewe" xDD okno *!*

* * *

_¿Esto te gusto?_  
_¿Meresco seguir escribiendo?_  
_¿me quito la vida?_  
_¿Meresco un Review? _

* * *

Jumbiie-sama fuera ;)


	2. Un Accidente, Una Confesion

_Otro capi~ disfruten ^^_

* * *

**CAP 2 – UN ACCIDENTE, UNA CONFESION**

***Kid POV***

Todos estábamos tomando camino a la Death Room, por alguna razón no podía despegar mis ojos de la "Maken" pero mis primos le decían "Kuro-chan" en todo el camino a la Death Room no le quite la mirada de encima a la chica. Mierda creo que me enamore

-¡Hola Chicos!- nos saludo mi padre -Oh creí que vendrían la otra semana, pero mira nada mas como están de crecidos, Jumbiie-chan muy buena arma la que haz escogido- felicito a mi prima  
-muchas gracias Shinigami-ojisan- le respondió mi prima  
-¿Y tu muchacho? ¿No piensas escoger alguna arma?- le pregunto a mi primo, es cierto no lo había notado pero el no traía consigo un arma  
-la verdad Shinigami-ojisan era que si controlaba mis poderes tanto de Shinigami como de brujo crearía para mi un arma propia- no me esperaba menos de el  
-me alegra escuchar eso ¿y quien es la chica de pelo rosa?- tu futura nuera, respondí mentalmente y sonreí  
-Shinigami-ojisan me gustaría hablar contigo a solas junto con Julian, si no es mucha molestia- le respondió Jumbiie  
-bien, tu arma y la niña de pelo rosa pueden ir a conocer el Shibusen, Maka ¿te gustaría enseñarles el instituto?- pregunto mi padre a Maka  
-con gusto Shinigami-sama-

dicho esto todos salimos de la Death Room, quería entablar una conversación con "Kuro-chan" que imbécil soy ni siquiera se su nombre y la estoy llamando por el sobrenombre dado por mis primos, antes de salir pude escuchar algo que llamo mi atención

-Chrona Makenshi, ese es su nombre, Julian usara su magia para quitarle el alma de arma que tiene dentro de ella para convertirlo en un arma real, la sangre negra que esta corriendo por lo vasos sanguíneos de Chrona se le dejara la mitad y mitad a Ragnarok, su arma- dijo mi prima con firmeza, solo una vez la escuche hablar así…

Chrona… ese era su nombre… cuando me acerque al grupo me estaban esperando

-te estabas tardando rayitas- me molesto Black*Star  
-Kid ¿nos vamos a casa?- me pregunto Liz con deje de cansancio pero yo no me quería ir  
-si quieren pueden ir tu y Patty, yo me quedo-  
-si insistes- mi arma mayor tomo a la pequeña y se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo  
-¿Qué nos van a enseñar primero?- pregunto la chica de ojos pardos  
-los salones, los maestros que deben evitar, como ya vieron la Death Room es la oficina de Shinigami-sama- les dijo Maka  
-s-si- dijeron ambas chicas nuevas a la vez  
-Maka, voy a jugar al partido con Black*Star y Tsubaki, luego nos alcanzas- le dijo Soul  
-p-pero… yo quiero ir-  
-entonces termina rápido o déjale el trabajo a Kid, es el hijo de Shinigami-sama después de todo, el conoce mucho mejor-  
-pero Soul…-  
-tranquila Maka, yo puedo solo ve con tus amigos-  
-gracias Kid-kun- dicho esto me quede con las dos chicas nuevas  
-bueno como ya vieron soy el hijo de Shinigami-sama, Death the Kid, díganme Kid- les dije formalmente  
-¿a que horas terminaran Julian y Jumbiie de hablar con tu padre?- pregunto Minnie, si creo que así se llamaba  
-no lo se…- mi mirada se dirigía vagamente a la peli rosa  
-no se como lidiar con esto sin Jumbiie-san y Julian-san- se fue a un rincón  
-bueno… que tal si empezamos el recorrido- les sonreí a ambas y ellas asintieron en señal de "si"

caminamos por los pasillos del simétrico Shibusen les enseñe lo básico, ósea la enfermería, la biblioteca, los salones, la recepción donde se asignan las misiones.

-creo que es lo importante para ustedes- les dije con una sonrisa  
-muchas gracias Shinigami-kun- dijeron ambas al insomnio  
-díganme Kid ¿esta bien?-  
-d-de a-acuerdo K-Kid-kun- dijo Chrona… ah como amo ese nombre… esperen dije ¿amo_? _Acaso es _amor _lo que siento…  
-v-volvamos a la Death Room- dije un poco sonrojado por mis pensamientos  
-bien- dijeron ambas nuevamente

al llegar a la Death Room, mi padre estaba hablando con Julian y Jumbiie tomando el té… aclare mi garganta para anunciar mi presencia…

-Holas Holitas~- dijeron Jumbiie y mi padre a la vez mientras Julian solo nos sonreía  
-Nee… Jumbiie-san… ¿Dónde piensas que nos quedaremos?- pregunto Minnie  
-mmm pues…- mira a mi padre- Shinigami-ojisan… ¿podemos quedarnos en su casa?- ¿Qué?  
-por mi no hay problema…- dice despreocupado mi padre  
-que bien- se levanta tomando su taza de té- Kuro-chan no te preocupes, tu igual te quedaras con nosotros- le sonríe y abraza a Chrona, accidentalmente derramo su té en el vestido negro de ella- L-Lo s-siento Kuro-chan- una oportunidad…  
-tranquila Jumbiie-san, ven conmigo Chrona- le dije caballerosamente  
-puedes ir con Kid-kun, Kuro-chan enserio lo siento-  
-e-esta b-bien J-Jumbiie-san- le respondió un poco sonrojada

salimos de la Death Room, obviamente la lleve a enfermería esperaba que Nyggus-sensei no estuviera ahí ¡que suerte la mía! No estaba…

-espera aquí, iré a ver si hay algún otro vestido, deja la ropa en la cama-  
-¿¡Que!?- ignore su grito de confusión buscando algo de ropa lo cual encontré un traje de enfermera, seguro no se lo pondría pero… me gustaría verla así…  
-Oí Chrona-chan solo…- me quede sin palabras… estaba solo en ropa interior, frente a mi, con un sonrojo que la hace ver tierna… mierda… acaba de ocurrir lo mas embarazoso… cierta "parte" de mi cuerpo reacciono…  
-a-ah… y-yo… b-bueno… S-Shinigami-k-kun… Ahh d-digo K-Kid-k-kun… Ahh- un sonrojo aparece en su rostro y trata de cubrirse no puedo hacerle nada… _aun_  
-t-tranquila… toma la ropa e-es lo u-único q-que encontré…- me sonrojo furiosamente y salgo de inmediato de la enfermería…

***Jumbiie POV***

-nee Jumbiie-san…- me susurro Minnie  
-¿pasa algo?-  
-si… tiraste el té apropósito ¿verdad?- mierda… me descubrió  
-¿ah? No… como crees-  
-Jumbiie-san te conozco… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-  
-ok… pues según yo supongo ya que tengo suposiciones bien supuestas y supongo que a Kid supongo que le gusta Chrona, es mi suposición- dije nerviosamente tratando de calmarme  
-¿crees?-  
-si es que… no dejaba de mirar a la pobre-  
-entiendo…-  
-chicas…- nos susurro Julian -ya esta tardando Kid con Kuro-chan…-  
-cierto…- le dije  
-bueno chicos, los dejo regreso al espejo bye~- se despedía de nosotros Shinigami-ojisan  
-¡nos vemos!- dijimos los 3

ahora estábamos saliendo de la Death Room a buscar a Kid y a Chrona espero no vallamos a interrumpir nada… sin querer solté una risa maliciosa con ello me gane la atención de Minnie y Julian… pero no me dieron importancia…  
llegamos a la enfermería, ¿Qué demonios harían ahí? Sonreí maliciosamente para mis adentros… al abrir la puerta pude ver a Chrona con un traje de enfermera sentada en la cama sin Kid… que decepción ¬¬

-¿Kuro-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Minnie  
-b-bueno… S-Shinigami-kun me d-dejo e-esto y f-fue a-al b-baño y n-no r-regreso- nos respondió Ahh y yo que creí que Kid aprovecharía ¬¬ bien… quizás la quiere conocer mejor… no lo culpo Kuro-chan es especial y lo será mas después de lo Julian hará  
-esta bien, iré a buscar a Kid- dijo Julian dirigiéndose al baño de ahí

-¿Qué hicieron tu y Kid? He Kuro-chan- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa  
-n-n-nada, e-el solo m-me t-trajo e-esto y s-se f-fue al b-baño…-  
-ya veo…- dijimos Minnie y yo

***Julian POV***

Estas chicas… ¿Por qué el baño tiene que ir a un baño tan lejano este cabron? Llegue…

-¿Kid? ¿Estas aquí?-  
-¿ah? ¿Julian?- bingo  
-abre la puerta o la derribo-  
-ya tranquilo arruinaras la simetría del baño- ya empezó con su simetría  
-entonces abre cabron-  
-ya, ya que lengua la tuya- abrió la puerta ¿Qué mierda? Empecé a soltar varias carcajadas al ver su cara sonrojada y nerviosa es tan tierno pero a la vez un tonto -¿de que te ríes? ¬¬-  
-d-de tu cara jajajajajajajaja-  
-¿Qué tiene mi cara?-  
-estas rojo jajajajajajajajajajaja-  
-¡c-cállate!-  
-y-ya pues… Ahhh ¿Qué te paso? ¿Pretendías hacer competencia con un tomate?-  
-s-si te digo… ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?-  
-bien, secreto de hombres-  
-ok- solto un suspiro pesado -vi a Chrona desnuda- volvió a sonrojarse  
-Crei que seria algo mas… ¿nunca habias visto una chica desnuda?- dije con un tono algo seco  
-p-pues… no…-  
-ahhh muchacho… te falta mucho… tranquilo no dire nada- le sonrio  
-esta bien… ¿nos vamos?-  
-si… vámonos…-

caminamos hasta la enfermería, supongo que a Jumbiie no le gusto el traje de enfermera que le puso Kid y le pondrá otro… creo xD será divertido ver esto

-Kid ¿te gusta Chrona?- le dije directamente lo cual lo tenso  
-c-creo q-q-que s-s-si…-  
-ummm si quieres te puedo ayudar… pero no le digas a nadie ¿Vale?-  
-bien-

* * *

_Joder... espero les halla gustado ^^ no se si meresca seguir escribiendo fics e-e_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	3. ¡El Hechizo mas Fuerte! Un Gran Cambio

**Gracias por leer este fic :'3 me siento orgullosa TwT MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO MINNIE-CHAN~ :33 sin mas de mis idioteces :D a leer**

* * *

**CAP 3 – ¡EL HECHIZO MAS FUERTE! UN GRAN CAMBIO**

*General POV*

Despues del pequeño incidente en la enfermería del Shibusen, cinco jóvenes van camino a la mansión de Shinigami-sama. Dentro de la mansión les esperaban dos hermanas. Al llegar un par de gemelos oji cielo tomaron a la peli rosa corriendo hacia sus habitaciones siendo seguidos por una alegre chica palida alta.

-bien ¿Qué esperas? Nos va a llevar toda la noche- le decía la morena menor a su gemelo mayor  
-tranquila, respira y relájate. Empieza a hacer el cuerpo mientras yo busco un hechizo para dormirla y que no sienta nada- le respondió el mas alto  
-esta bien- dicho esto la morena empieza a recitar unas palabras en otro idioma y el moreno busca ese hechizo para adormecer a la peli rosa  
-prometen… que no… me dolerá… ¿cierto?- pregunto dudosa la peli rosa  
-te lo prometemos- dijeron ambos  
-solo duerme un poco Kuro-chan, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto…- le dijo el moreno mayor

dicho esto la peli rosa empezó a dormirse, mientras ambos gemelos buscaban la forma de sacar el arma de la peli rosa, Ragnarok, para volverlo humano y dividir la sangre negra en ambos cuerpos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijeron un grupo de jóvenes al entrar a la mansión estos eran nuestros técnicos y armas Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black*Star y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
-hola chicos- les respondió la rubia mayor, Liz  
-kyahahahaha- esa fue la risa de la rubia menor, Patty  
-hola- dijo un indiferente Kid  
-¿y tus primos?- pregunto Tsubaki  
-arriba haciendo no sé que cosa a la tabla rosa- rio Liz  
-Elizabeth no le digas así- le reprimió Kid  
-¿Tabla rosa?- pregunto Soul- al menos los apodos le sientan ¿no, Liz?-  
-hahaha vez hasta Soul me apoya ¬¬- le dijo la pistola demoniaca a su técnico

en ese momento la pequeña vampira estaba bajando las escaleras

-hola… no recuerdo sus nombre jejeje- les dijo la vampiresa  
-bien…- suspiro el pequeño Shinigami- ellos son Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y yo soy Kid-  
-¡ok!- dijo muy animada –yo soy Minnie Kiriyuu~ arma guadaña de dos hojas, creo que ya me presente pero por las dudas je-  
-un gusto- dijeron todos con una gotita estilo anime  
-ah si, ya me acorde, Kid-kun dice Julian-kun- se sonroja- que si le podrías prestar algo de ropa holgada para el-  
-ummm esta bien, ya regreso chicos- se levanto y dirigió a la habitación  
-nos vemos chicos- se despide la vampiresa

en una habitación se encontraban una pequeña morena haciendo un cuerpo con su magia, un moreno alto buscando conjuros y hechizos y una adormilada peli rosa.

-lo encontré- dijo con felicidad el moreno  
-yo ya casi termino el cuerpo- dijo con el mismo tono la morena  
-solo debo recitar unas palabras, concentrarme y el alma de Ragnarok salda del cuerpo de Kuro-chan y tu deberás dividir la sangre negra en ambos cuerpos…- dijo autoritario el moreno  
-¡si! 1 Cuerpo terminado- al decirlo acostó un cuerpo todo oscuro en una cama -2 recita el conjuro-  
-hechizo, y es poderoso- le corrigió su gemelo- es corto pero poderoso-  
-bien, _Dormiunt somnum, ne dolere aliis_- dijo el hechizo la menor para que la peli rosa no sintiera dolor alguno… -saldré un rato… te dejo el resto hermano  
-tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le sonrió, acto seguido la oji cielo salió de la habitación para encontrarse con un grupo de técnicos adolecentes  
-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la oji cielo  
-Nada Jumbiie-sempai- sonrió la oji jade- solo queríamos saber como estaba… C-Chrona-  
-pues… ahorita Julian sacara el arma de Ragnarok del cuerpo de Kuro-chan, luego de ello el alma de él será metida en un cuerpo que yo hice, media vez este esto hecho yo deberé borrar los recuerdos de Ragnarok y Kuro-chan al estar con Medusa, al hacerlo implantare nuevos recuerdos pero cuando ella despierte quiero que actúen como si no la conocieran y… que se hicieran sus amigos ¿de acuerdo?- explico y pidió la morena  
-de acuerdo Jumbiie-sempai- dijeron los técnicos y sus armas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 hora después

-espero les guste- sonrió la morena al poner una bandeja de comida en la mesa del Shinigami  
-¿cocinas?- pregunto extrañado Soul  
-si ¬¬ el hecho que viva en el inframundo no quiere decir que no comiéramos…- respondió ácidamente la morena, inmediatamente los chicos empezaron a comer…  
-¿q-que? E-esta… ¡d-deliciosa!- respondió un sorprendido Kid  
-nada mal brujita…- dijo Soul antes de…  
-¡MAKA-CHOP!- eso…- discúlpalo Jumbiie-sempai  
-tranquila Maka-chan… además es cierto, soy una bruja Shinigami- respondió esta  
-eso quiere decir… que tu padre es un Shinigami y tu madre una bruja ¿no?- hablo Tsubaki  
-pues… si, les contare un poco… mi padre es uno de los Shinigami mas fuertes junto con Shinigami-ojisan, cuando él se enamoro de mi madre una bruja todos se opusieron, ellos al ver que nadie aceptaba su relación huyeron al inframundo, donde nadie los molestara y así fue hasta que nacimos Julian y yo, nos entrenaban con poderes Shinigami y poderes de bruja- suspiro la morena- cuando aprendimos todo lo que sabían ellos, nuestra madre falleció; ocurrió cuando teníamos 10 años, luego que entramos al verdadero mundo yo estuve en busca de un arma y Julian… pues digamos que el anotaba todo lo que veía y hacia pociones, comida entre otras cosas con lo que nos encontrábamos, luego conocí a Minnie mi arma, cuando la conocí era una vampiresa que no sabia que era un arma hasta que nos vimos en un problema, Julian por su parte esta creando su propia arma…-  
-¿Cómo conocieron a Chrona?- pregunto Liz  
-pues… cuando íbamos en unas ruinas oímos gemidos de dolor y un llanto horrible, nos adentramos y vimos a Kuro-chan mal herida y encadenada de las muñecas. Luego peleamos un buen rato con Medusa y nos llevamos a Kuro-chan, le sanamos las heridas físicas y queríamos venir aquí a Death City donde esta concentrado el poder de Shinigami-ojisan para que el hechizo más poderoso que es la separación de almas que solo lo puedan usar los brujos o Shinigami poderosos en este caso… Julian, es un brujo experimentado y muy poderoso mas fuerte que yo pero un completo flojo por eso le deje el resto a el…-  
-ya veo… es por eso que cuando llegaron no intervino ¿verdad?- Maka cuestiono ahora  
-exacto, sabia que si intervenía en la pelea podría matar a alguno- sonrió la morena- creo que ya termino… vamos…- se levanto de su asiento la pequeña morena en dirección a la habitación en que su gemelo se encontraba  
-nosotros esperaremos aquí- dijo Kid  
-bien…- entro a la habitación

al entrar pudo ver a Julian con el alma de Ragnarok a punto de introducirlo en el cuerpo que ella hizo

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Julian, introduciendo el alma al cuerpo  
-nada, vine a tiempo para borrarles la memoria- le sonrió a su hermano, levanto sus manos, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en los dos jóvenes- _oblivisci, oblivisci. patet memoriam-  
_-perfecto… implanta nuevos recuerdos a partir de cuando nosotros teníamos 13 años ¿de acuerdo?- miro a su hermana que aun tenia los ojos cerrados  
-de acuerdo-

media vez Jumbiie implanto nuevos recuerdos en la mente y subconsciente de ambos chicos, se acercó a Chrona.

-al parecer la sangre negra y Ragnarok consumían parte de su cuerpo y desarrollo…- miro a Julian- ¿no lo crees?  
-lo creo… y lo supongo… quiero investigar sobre ello… ahora debemos esperar a que despierten- se estira el moreno- y si… lo tuvo bien escondido Kuro-chan ¿no?-  
-¿eh? Ah… pues si… heredo la figura de Medusa…-  
-pero aun así no tiene tanto pecho… lo que si me sorprende son sus caderas, quien diría que su cuerpo desarrollo hace mucho y por culpa de la sangre negra y tener otra alma en ella no era bien mostrado…-  
-Julian… ya que acabamos con esto… debemos prepáranos para el concierto que le prometimos a Shinigami-ojisan…-  
-lo se Jumbiie, lo se… pero ahora lo primordial es que despierten, cuando lo hagan nos preocupamos por ello ¿de acuerdo?-  
-esta bien… iré con los chicos, me avisas cualquier cosa- sale de la habitación  
-ahora… ¿a que horas pensaran levantarse?-

cuando la morena salió de la habitación pudo ver al grupo de técnicos y armas jugando póker, otros arreglándose el pelo, las uñas, hablando amenamente

-Ah Jumbiie-sempai ¿Cómo siguió Chrona-chan?- pregunto la hoja demoniaca  
-¡súper! Todo salió a la perfección solo debemos esperar que despierten- respondió con entusiasmo la morena  
-nos alegra Jumbiie-sempai, creo que debemos irnos… los veremos mañana en clases- dice Maka a punto de irse  
-espera Maka, esperemos a que despierte no es tan tarde- ruega Soul  
-Ahhh esta bien, pero tu cocinaras…-  
-si quieren pueden cenar aquí…- hablo Kid  
-si insistes- respondieron a la vez todos  
-¡JUMBIIE!- grito Julian desde dentro de la habitación  
-¡VOY!- corrió hacia la habitación

al entrar la morena pudo ver como dos jóvenes despertaban, un joven de cabellos negros, con dos "X" marcadas en ambos brazos, de la misma altura que Julian, ojos negros y piel blanca. En otra cama despertaba una joven de cabellos rosas largos hasta los hombros, el pecho un poco desarrollado (un poquito mas que Maka) una delgada cintura y anchas caderas

-Kuro-chan te ves tan… wow- interpreto la morena menor apretándola a su pecho  
-g-gracias Jumbiie-san… ¡me asfixias!- dijo una ya no tan tímida Chrona  
-te hare algo de ropa… no puedes salir así- dijo la morena separándose de la pequeña bruja- _mutare mutatio vestibus_- dijo el conjuro la bruja haciendo que tanto Chrona como Ragnarok tuvieron ropa encima de ellos, Ragnarok vestía una camiseta de mangas cortas y un pantalón holgado. Chrona por su lado llevaba una blusa de tirantes color salmón y una falda un poco arriba de sus rodillas

salieron de la habitación, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Chrona cambio levemente y un Ragnarok de una forma distinta a como le conocían

-_¡Mierda! Esta chica cambiada es Cool, y… sexy_- pensaba para sus adentros Soul  
-_¡una diosa como ella debe estar con un dios como yo!_- este fue el pensamiento de Black*Star al ver a la cambiada Chrona  
-_Oh mierda… esta… simétricamente hermosa… quiero que sea mía_-miraba y pensaba de manera posesiva a la peli rosa

* * *

_Hasta aqui por hoy :D ya empiezan a salir las complicaciones x33 _

_si se que no es muy largo e.e prometo que en el cap 4 lo hare un poquito mas largo ^^" _

_si tambien prometo actualizar mis otros fics e.e"_


	4. Un Concierto

**Bueno... aca con conti... siempre para mi compañera Minnie~ :D  
disfrutenlo~ ^^ ewe no me odien xD**

* * *

**CAP 4 – UN CONCIERTO**

***General POV***

un grupo de jóvenes caminaba rumbo al Shibusen donde los gemelos sobrinos de Shinigami-sama darían un concierto, según el pequeño Shinigami para animar a los estudiantes era mas que obvio que lo que querían era darse a conocer

-¡Holas Holitas~!- saludo en la entrada del Shibusen a los 3 técnicos y sus armas  
-buenos días Jumbiie-sempai- saludaron todos a su vez  
-Holitas~ Chicos- ahora fue la vampiresa la que les saludo saliendo de la nada colocándose a la par de su técnica  
-buenos días Minnie-chan- volvieron a saludar  
-Oí Jumbiie, ¿Dónde esta Julian?- pregunto el oji ámbar  
-ummm creo que hablando con Shinigami-ojisan…¿por?-  
-quería hablar con el-  
-¡ALEJATE DE MI JULIAN!- le grita la vampiresa teniendo un rostro sin expresión  
-t-t-tranquila… no es para lo que crees- le respondió con nerviosismo el pequeño Shinigami  
-Oigan… ¿Y Chrona?- pregunto despreocupadamente Soul  
-¿para que buscarías a Chrona?- le rezongo Black*Star  
-solo curiosidad… ya sabes, por que dijeron que tenemos que hacernos sus amigos- sonrió de manera torcida el arma  
-como sea… chicos, Chrona de seguro debe estar recorriendo los pasillos…- respondió Minnie  
-iré a buscar a Julian- se va con tranquilidad el oji ámbar hasta que les perdió la vista y salió corriendo en busca de la peli rosa  
-iré a… MOSTRARLE AL MUNDO MI GRANDIOSIDAD- grito el asesino y se va corriendo en la búsqueda de la peli rosa  
-me asegurare que no haga otra estupidez…- sin mas palabras 3 chicos entraron al Shibusen con excusas… todos con el mismo motivo encontrar a Chrona  
-Minnie…- miro la oji cielo a su arma  
-entiendo, nos vemos chicas- sonrió el arma, miro a su técnica la cual asintió y entro al Shibusen  
-¿Qué ocurre Jumbiie-sempai?- pregunto Tsubaki  
-¿Por qué están raros los chicos?- ahora cuestiono la pistola demoniaca mayor, Liz  
-no estoy segura… quizás son impulsos de adolecentes… lastima que deje de serlo hace mucho- respondió Jumbiie  
-disculpa Jumbiie-sempai pero… ¿Cuál es tu edad?- pregunto Maka  
-tengo 20 años, soy 5 años mayor que ustedes- sonrió Jumbiie  
-ya veo… pero no aparentas mas de 17…- dijo Tsubaki, lo cual fue bien recibido por Patty que solo una sonora carcajada  
-quien sabe… bueno ahora nosotras entremos sin excusas- dicho esto entraron las chicas al Shibusen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh hola Kid- sonrió el oji cielo mayor  
-Hola Julian- le devolvió la sonrisa- quería hablar contigo sobre… tu sabes…-  
-a ver… ¿Qué ocurre?- le miro de manera burlona  
-pues… tengo un presentimiento muy raro y temo que se haga realidad-  
-¿Cuál es?-  
-creo que a Soul y Black*Star también les gusta Chrona…- miro al suelo el joven Shinigami  
-ummm ¿en serio? No los culpo, después de extraer a Ragnarok… Chrona cambio su aspecto físico y mental también-  
-lo se, y no quiero que ella se fije en idiotas como esos… sino… en mi- se sonrojo y miro al suelo avergonzado  
-tranquilo, intenta ganarte su corazón poco a poco y se caballeroso, yo te ayudare-  
-gracias…- en ese momento entro al salón una confundida peli rosa  
-oh Kuro-chan ¿te perdiste?- le pregunto Julian  
-si… es un lugar muy grande, es la tercera vez que me pierdo…- miro al suelo  
-Kid muéstrale el Shibusen a Kuro-chan ¿de acuerdo?- al decirlo le guiño el ojo al chico lo cual entendió  
-si no te molesta Chrona- hizo una corta reverencia ante la chica la cual se sonrojo  
-e-esta b-bien- sonrió nerviosamente  
-de acuerdo- le extendió su brazo para que lo tomara lo cual lo hizo con notorio nerviosismo

ambos jóvenes salieron del salón, ambos sonrojados. Siendo observados por el oji cielo mayor con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-entonces ¿Qué te gusta hacer Chrona?- le pregunto Kid  
-Ahhh pues… me gusta mucho dibujar… y… cocinar…- le sonrió avergonzada  
-oh interesante… a ver cuando me cocinas algo- bromeo el chico  
-q-quizás… p-p-pronto- le miro sonrojada  
-me alegro- le miro igual de sonrojado

Chrona no se percato que eran seguidos por dos chicos, ambos por distintos lugares pero les observaban

-_maldito rayitas… ¡esa diosa será mía!_- pensaba furiosamente el asesino  
-_estúpido Kid… me las pagaras, Chrona será mía_- miraba fulminantemente al peli negro un chico oji carmín  
-¿_sorprendidos? ¿Soul, Black*Star? Yo tengo la suerte de mi lado y no solo la suerte sino también a Chrona_- sonrió para sus adentros el pequeño Shinigami que el si se percato de la presencia de los chicos

ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando y conversando acerca de sus gustos, pasatiempos, deportes favoritos. Ya casi era medio día, en unos cuantos minutos seria el concierto de los gemelos

-Chrona…- la nombrada miro al oji ámbar  
-¿s-si, K-Kid-kun?- por fin convenció a la peli rosa de hablarle por su nombre  
-ya casi será el evento… debemos ir con ellos- le dedico una sonrisa  
-cierto… vamos- le devolvió la sonrisa- quiero oírlos cantar-  
-yo igual je-

al salir pudieron ver a todos los estudiantes del Shibusen rodeando la tarima, cierto grupo esperaba ansiosos a ambos chicos

-¿ya empezaron?- pregunto Kid  
-no, aun no- le respondió Liz  
-ya quiero oír cantar a Jumbiie-sempai- decía Maka -¿a todo esto donde están Soul y Black*Star?-  
-oh no… Black*Star, iré a buscarlo, ya regreso chicas- dijo Tsubaki adentrándose al Shibusen pero al parecer venia saliendo el asesino –Black*Star- llamo a su técnico  
-YO EL GRAN BLACK*STAR HA VENIDO A HACER DE SUS MISERABLES VIDAS UNAS VIDAS LLENAS DE LUZ NYAHAHAHAHA- alardeaba el asesino mientras miraba fulminantemente al oji ámbar  
-Black*Star…- el nombrado miro al oji ámbar quien aun era abrazado del brazo por la peli rosa -¿y Soul?- sonrió de manera triunfante ante el  
-no tengo idea… UN DIOS COMO YO NO DEBE ANDAR CUIDANDO A NADIE-  
-ahí viene Soul… no se porque se preocupan- les respondió Maka  
-hola chicos- miro con celos al oji ámbar  
-_"algo raro ocurre entre ellos… nunca se habían visto de ese modo, solo cuando entro Kid al Shibusen o cuando hacen un reto para algo… ¿Qué demonios ocurre?"_- pensaba Maka  
-etto… C-Chicos… e-e-etto… no se como lidiar con chicos que no conozco…- los miraba Chrona de manera confundida  
-lo siento mucho Chrona… te los presento… ella es Maka es una técnica, él es Soul es arma de Maka, él es Black*Star técnico, ella es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa arma de Black*Star, ellas son Liz y Patty Thompson mis armas- sonrió el oji ámbar  
-espero podamos ser buenas amigas Chrona- le sonrió Maka  
-lo mismo digo Maka-chan- le devolvió la sonrisa la peli rosa  
-¡miren ya va a empezar!- dijo Patty de manera infantil

sin mas su atención fue dirigida hacia la tarima donde aparecerían los gemelos y la vampiresa en el acto. Ambos gemelos iban vestidos de distinta manera la gemela menor iba con un top negro mostrando su abdomen **(N/A: en la realidad no tengo tan buen abdomen T.T ¿Por qué? ¡Simple! No hago ejercicio e.e lo único que me salva es ponerme los pantalones a la cintura =w=) **y una falda corta y unos botines negros, el gemelo mayor vestía de manera hip hop **(N/A: busquen PORTA y algo así ^^)** y la vampiresa con su traje de siempre solo que en esta ocasión era negro con toques verdes

-¡BUENAS TARDES SHIBUSEN!- gritaba eufóricamente la vampiresa  
-¡¿ESTAN LISTOS?!- preguntaba la oji cielo menor por el micrófono  
-Buenos chicos disfruten esto que es para todos ustedes- les sonreía el moreno mayor  
-ahora… pedimos a unas chicas que suban a la tarima… y esas son mis técnicas y armas ¡Maka! ¡Tsubaki! ¡Liz! ¡Patty! Y ¡Kuro-chan! ¡Al escenario!- decía la vampiresa

las cinco chicas se veían confundidas la primera en salir del shock fue Patty seguida de Liz quienes llevaron a las chicas a la tarima aun confundidas

-muy bien chicas, ustedes síganme los pasos ¿vale?-  
-¡si!- dijeron en un tono decidido pero nervioso las chicas  
-ok comencemos mis niñas- dijo la oji cielo menor  
-empezamos…- dijo el moreno mayor tomando el micrófono para empezar a cantar  
_  
(1) Dark side in my heart is  
Nugui sa renai kako no kanashimi  
It's alright kokoro nimonai  
Blastar hanachi te o nobashita  
My life kirihanashita  
Gakubuchi no naka o nagameru you ni  
Sonzai shoumei issai mou nee  
Karoujite tamotsu jibun jishin_

_Sakete tourenai michi wa  
Itsuka ra ka konna datta  
Soshite dare mo inaku natta_

la morena menor junto con la vampiresa empezaron a soltar acordes mas fuertes mientras las chicas detrás de ellas solo gritaban de la emoción

_Unmei nante kuso kura e__  
Yarikirenakute cry for pride  
Ah, ah, ah, alone In My World  
Hibiku ai no uta  
Yuganda sekai magatta negai  
Kuzuresatte iku risou to ashita  
Haite suteru hodo ni taikutsudatta  
Goodbye precious life  
_  
_cloud in my heart is  
Harewatari michi ni hikari wa sashita  
Let's fight osore wa nai  
Moroha no tsurugi furikazashita  
My life hitori kiri janai  
Nakama no koe ni michibika reru hou ni  
Sonzai shoumei issai koutei  
Tokihanatta jibun jishin_

_Sakete tourenai michi wa  
Itsu datte konna datta  
Mayoi wa kiete nakunatta_

_Unmei nante kuso kura e__  
Gamushara ni natte try for pride  
Ah, ah, ah alone In My World  
Kikoeru ai no uta  
Kizunda sekai todoke kasu negai  
Yowane nante mon wa nigiritsubushita  
Haite suteru hodo ni taisetsudatta  
It's my precious life_

El oji cielo mayor le paso el micrófono a su gemela quien empieza a cantar junto a su arma

_(2) Recuerdos que llevo en la piel __  
En noches frías del ayer  
Tu sombra que amo mi fe  
No existe un nada que perder_

Solo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Y en su oscuridad  
Y entre los infiernos (Amor)  
Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo

Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)  
La vida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)  
Llegar hasta el final

Déjame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)  
Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar  
  
la morena menor siguió cantando sola mientras el moreno mayor y la vampiresa se iban detrás del escenario a cambiarse

-¡espero lo estén disfrutando! Ahora va una de mis canciones favoritas ¡disfrútenla!- grito la morena a través del micrófono

(3) Si yo fuera un chico  
solo por una vez  
yo me vestiría como quiero, con lo que vea primero  
y me voy...

Saldría a buscar chicas por montón  
mis amigos que son leales,  
siempre van a acompañarme hasta el fin  
cada noche a vivir __

Si yo fuera un chico  
sé que podría saber,  
comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer.  
Sabría escuchar,  
pues conozco el dolor  
de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes  
y quedas sin saber que pasó

las chicas empezaban a bailar siguiéndole el paso a la morena menor la cual bailaba, bailaban con gracia y sin equivocación 3 chicos que se encontraban en el publico se deleitaban los ojos con la forma en que cada chica se movía, sufrieron una hemorragia nasal.

_Es muy tarde, ya ves, para regresar __  
perdonarte otra vez ya no lo vas a lograr  
el lugar que ocupabas tu, ya no está más_

Pero eres un chico,  
que le vas a hacer (no puedes comprender)  
que se siente al comprenderme  
o al amar enserio a una mujer  
no saber escuchar  
no te importa el dolor  
hasta que pierdes a quien quieres  
porque ignoras lo que tienes  
y quedas sin saber que pasó

Pero eres un chico...

las seis chicas entraron detrás de la tarima para que salieran el joven brujo y la vampiresa vestidos de manera sofisticada **(N/A: imagínense los vestidos del siglo XIX de los de la gente de burguesía)** __

(4) Watashi no koi wo higeki no Juliet ni shinaide _  
Koko kara tsuredashite...  
Sonna kibun yo_

Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai  
Seizei ii yume wo minasai  
Otona wa mou neru jikan yo

Musekaeru miwaku no caramel  
Hajirai no suashi wo karameru  
Konya wa doko made ikeru no?

el moreno mayor junto a la vampiresa bailaban según la canción iba, parecían y son dos enamorados

_Watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka  
Hoshii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka  
Mada betsubara yo motto motto gyutto tsumekonde  
Isso anata no ibasho ma demo umeteshimaou ka_

Demo sore ja ima nai no

Okina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii  
Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi wa  
Anata ni kiraware chau wa

Demo watashi yori yokubari na papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu  
Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne  
Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita

el concierto dio a su fin, eran cerca de las 7:30pm y todos empezaban a dispersarse para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero… antes de ello 3 chicos estaban hablando

-yo lo se chicos, a mi no me lo pueden ocultar- dijo sin rodeos el oji ámbar  
-al parecer al Shinigami no se le escapa nada- dijo burlonamente el oji carmín dando una de sus famosas sonrisas retorcida  
-¡YO SU DIOS TENDRA ESA DIOSA SIN IMPORTAR NADA ME OYERON DEBILES MORTALES!- les gritaba el peli azul  
-entonces… ella será mía- sonrió Kid -llevo las de ganar chicos, ríndanse, ella será mía-  
-eso lo veremos, no es un reto es ver quien se queda con ella-  
-YO ME QUEDARE CON ELLA-

detrás de la pared en que estaban los chicos discutiendo se encontraban dos jóvenes escuchando lo que hablaban

-Tsubaki… debemos hacer algo- le miraba la oji jade  
-si Maka, debemos… pero… si Black*Star con eso es feliz yo sere feliz…-  
-no seas tonta Tsubaki, es tu felicidad-

* * *

**Aclaraciones del Capitulo**

**(1) = **In My World de ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D  
**(2) = **Dejame Gritar de Kudai  
**(3) = **Si yo Fuera un Chico de Beyonce  
**(4) = **Romeo and Cinderella de Vocaloid

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^ prometo actualizar pronto ^^ _


	5. Una nueva Arma ¡Alianzas!

Aca la conti xD algo atrasada ._. este capitulo lo dedico a mis grandes amigas **Lidya Shantttenspiel & Minnie Kiriyuu (Rosie-Potter-Lupin)** Disfruten ^^

Soul Eater no me pertenece u.u

* * *

**CAP 5 – UNA NUEVA ARMA Y ¡ALIANZAS!**

***JULIAN POV***

Mal, mal… malo, malo, peor… no se porque no me salen buenos hechizos para formar mi arma. Enojado arrojo los tres libros de armas al suelo ¿acaso es tan difícil querer formar tu propia arma? Dejo de levitar y me acuesto en la cama para pensar en una forma o un hechizo que me pueda servir. Nada.

Vuelta tras vuelta, tras vuelta en la habitación. Nada, no se me ocurre nada. Recojo los libros que arroje, esperen… ¿que demonios es esto?

_"Lirio del Juego de Sombras"_

Es un arma medieval, una espada mas delgada a la que usaban los guerreros en combate, ha pasado de generación en generación a los mas fuertes, solo los que son dignos de ella han podido invocarla

Curioso eh, solo los mas fuertes… yo puedo ser uno, veamos cual es el hechizo que debo recitar para traer a esa espada medieval.

-_mediaevali, mediaevali, mediaevali gladium. Invocato de tenebrosa tenebris mediaevalis gladius "lilium Spiritus protocollo"_- dije desde la oscuridad de la habitación

Un pequeño destello se vio entre la habitación oscura, se encendieron las luces para mostrarme a una chica de unos 15 años, piel blanca, ojos color miel y cabello negro hasta los hombros. Me quede pasmado en mi lugar

-tu me has invocado, desde hoy hasta tu muerte seré tu compañera en pelea, mi señor, soy Lidya Shanttenspiel o mejor conocida como la espada medieval demoniaca- dijo la chica  
-un gusto Lidya, soy el brujo Shinigami, Julian Death Hana-  
-el gusto es mio, mi señor- hizo una corta reverencia  
-dime Julian, siéntate en la cama iré por ropa para ti-  
-de acuerdo Julian-

¡LO LOGRE! Tengo un arma y lo suficientemente fuerte, abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ir a la de Jumbiie quizás ella tenia ropa para Lidya, abrí la puerta de ella y estaba ella sentada en su cama hablando con Kuro-chan

-ah Julian ¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto mi gemela  
-bueno… necesito que me des ropa tuya-  
-¿para?-  
-Julian-kun ¿para que quieres ropa de mujer?- me interrogo Kuro-chan  
-para mi arma, ya tengo una-  
-iremos a verla y así te digo si le queda o no mi ropa-

salimos los tres de la habitación para la mía y ahí seguía Lidya sentada en un borde de la cama mientras observaba todo con curiosidad

-Julian, mi señor, no tardo mucho-dijo formalmente  
-¿mi señor? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH mucho formalismo, hola, soy Jumbiie Death Hana, la gemela menor de Julian- dijo mi hermana  
-yo soy Chrona Makenshi, soy como su hermana menor-  
-soy Lidya Shanttenspiel, espada medieval demoniaca-  
-veamos, Chrona quédate aquí iré por ropa para ella- dijo mi hermana y salió de la habitación  
-muchas gracias mi señor-  
-Lidya, nada de formalismos dime Julian-  
-esta bien… Julian-  
-nee Julian-kun, ¿Cómo la hiciste?-  
-un hechizo, ella ha pertenecido a los mas fuertes-  
-y lo acompañare hasta el día de su muerte- termino Lidya  
-¿será tu novia?-  
-no… será mi compañera de lucha-

Esa tarde Lidya conoció a mi hermana, a Kuro-chan, a Minnie. Ahora iremos al Shibusen a enseñársela a Shinigami-ojisan.

***General POV***

Los gemelos, sus armas y Chrona subían las interminables escaleras del Shibusen hasta llegar a la cima. Caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la Death Room.

-Kuro-chan espéranos afuera- dijo la oji cielo menor  
-claro Jumbiie-san- respondió la peli rosa

Entraron los cuatro jóvenes hacia la Death Room, mientras la peli rosa se quedo recostada en uno de los pilares.

-¿Quién seria capaz de dejarte sola, eh? Chrona- dijo con un tono seductor cierto albino oji carmín  
-Hola Soul-kun- respondió la peli rosa- no estoy sola espero a que salgan de la Death Room, Julian-san por fin creo su propia arma- le comento feliz la chica  
-oh genial, una nueva arma- se hizo el interesado por el tema- dime Chrona… me preguntaba si, bueno tu sabes, si quisieras…-  
-¿Qué haces aquí Soul?- dijo retador un oji ámbar que salía de la Death Room  
-nada… que te incumba, Kid- le respondió con el mismo tono el albino  
-ya veo, entonces "nada" es el hecho que estés hablando con Chrona ¿no?- le señalo el peli negro con tres franjas izquierdas a lo que el albino refunfuño molesto  
-como decía Chrona…-  
-ALEJENSE DE ELLA- grito desde lejos un peli negro con dos "X" en sus brazos  
-¡NIICHAN!- grito alegre la peli rosa  
-¿Qué haces aquí y con estos idiotas?-  
-bueno… esperaba a que Julian y Jumbiie salieran de la Death Room-  
-ya veo, bueno los espero contigo-  
-de acuerdo-  
-me voy- dijo enojado el albino  
-que te valla bien- le respondieron al unísono los dos peli negros  
-nos vemos Soul-kun-

***Dentro de la Death Room***

-valla, no creí que estarías capacitado para invocar a la espada medieval Julian-kun~ me sorprendes~- dijo con un tono jovial Shinigami-sama  
-muchas gracias Shinigami-ojisan- dijo el oji cielo mayor  
-bueno chicos, pueden irse, me alegro mucho volverte a ver Lidya-chan-  
-el gusto fue mio Shinigami-sama- la nombrada hizo una reverencia, acto seguido todos salieron  
-bueno Lidya-chan tu y yo estudiaremos acá en el Shibusen- dijo feliz la vampiresa  
-¿estudiar? Bueno… me parece Minnie-chan-

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la Death Room para encontrarse con la peli rosa hablando con su hermano y el Shinigami incompleto

-Julian, Jumbiie, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo Kid  
-de acuerdo- dijeron a la vez los gemelos  
-¿para que hablara Shinigami-kun con Julian y Jumbiie?- pregunto Chrona  
-no lo se, Kuro-chan pero lo que se es que estudiaremos con Lidya-chan- dijo alegre Minnie  
-yo creí que esto seria pasajero T^T- renegó Ragnarok

Se alejaron los tres Shinigamis.

-iré al grano, son mis primos, quiero que me ayuden- dijo Kid  
-¿con que?- pregunto Julian  
-fácil, necesito que me ayuden a conquistar a Chrona-  
-¿Qué ganamos nosotros?- dijo Jumbiie  
-lo que quieran pero necesito que me ayuden con eso, Black*Star y Soul están tras ella-  
-bien, esta será "La Alianza Shinigami"- dijo contenta Jumbiie

En el salón Crecient Moon, se encontraban las Thompson hablando sobre la nueva rebaja tranquilamente hasta que llego cierto peli azulado

-¡CHICAS!- grito el ninja  
-¿Qué demonios quieres Black*Star?- le miro desafiante la Thompson mayor  
-necesito que me ayudes con algo… alguien tan big como yo necesita la ayuda de ustedes- dijo serio Black  
-KYAHAHAHAHAHA X3-  
-¿ah si? ¿Qué es?-  
-necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Chrona-  
-¿en serio? Y dime… ¿Qué ganamos nosotras?-  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
-un cupón de Spa solo para mi y Patty-  
-de acuerdo esta será "¡Alianza Thompson!"-  
-¿¡PORQUE ASI!? DEBE LLEVAR MI GRANDIOSO NOMBRE NYAHAHAHA-  
-SE LLAMARA ALIANZA JIRAFICA X3-

-SE LLAMARA ALIANZA POR MI FUTURA DIOSA-

En los pasillos caminaban cierta peli negra con una rubia ceniza, hasta que un albino se les acerco

-chicas ¿Qué onda?-  
-hola Soul-kun- respondió Tsubaki  
-necesito que me ayuden… no es cool pedir ayuda pero lo requiero-  
-¿en serio, que es, Soul?- cuestiono Maka  
-veras… es sobre Chrona… necesito que… ustedes saben… conquistarla antes que Kid… o Black*Star-  
-te ayudo- respondió Tsubaki y luego se arrepintió cuando miro a su amiga- M-Maka…-  
-yo también te ayudo…- dijo cabizbaja con una sonrisa melancólica  
-muchas gracias chicas- respondió el albino

* * *

**AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITLO**  
**  
CAP 6 - ¡TE HAREMOS REACCIONAR BLACK*STAR! ¡EL PLAN DE LAS ALIANZAS!**

_-etto… Black*Star…- le miro ella con ojos tristes  
-nunca creí… nunca Tsubaki… pensé que podía con todo- respondió el con la mirada perdida  
-ven Black*Star- se acerca a el para abrazarlo- no te desanimes, tienes alguien que te ama… pero… solo no te haz dado cuenta…-  
-¿en serio? Jum… ¿Quién es? ¿Maka? Ha…- dijo melancólico  
-no Black*Star… esa persona… soy yo-  
-Tsubaki… que ciego fui… __**¿podrías perdonar mi ceguera?-**_**_  
__-claro, no te preocupes-_  
_-fui cegado por unas curvas sin percatarme que tu curva mas hermosa es tu sonrisa, lo siento Tsubaki, perdón...-  
_**

* * *

**____**_¿Review?_


End file.
